


灯火长明（下）

by linchuxiu



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linchuxiu/pseuds/linchuxiu





	灯火长明（下）

*  
在见到桐谷和人之前，优吉欧曾一筹莫展。  
他实在不知道该如何去接触这个青年。  
在优吉欧的调查里，桐谷和人似乎没什么特别的爱好，也没有时常光顾的场所，身边相熟的知心朋友更是一个都无。  
他总是独自一人，生活习惯甚至可以用“宅”来形容。  
（现在的优吉欧则可以更清楚地知道，比起出门，桐谷和人更愿意穿着睡衣窝在柔软的沙发上，和任天堂为伴。）  
桐谷和人的确不像一个黑帮组织的老大——无论是他过分年轻的年纪，还是他过分单纯的脸庞，抑或是他过分简单的生活。但他又的的确确是个杀伐果断的黑帮头目——他的势力盘踞在东京都一代，是个不容小觑的庞然大物。  
原本，这个组织是无论如何也碍不着优吉欧的，毕竟优吉欧出身欧洲，而这个组织的活动范围却仅限于日本本岛。  
但缘之一字，其妙不可言之处，便在于此。  
三个月前，一个势力横跨亚欧大陆的东欧军火商胃口太大，竟将手伸向了不扩散核武器条约里明文禁止贩卖转让的热核。而此人不仅盗窃了俄军方的热核，还私下将其卖给了中东地区的某个反政府组织。这次事件不仅让俄军方大为震怒，更搅乱了地下军火市场的潜规则，还在热核的消息暴露后吸引了诸多人的视线——其中自然也包括MI6，优吉欧所属的组织。  
既然热核已经被盗窃，那它就是“无主之物”，谁拿到手便是谁的。  
最终，在诸多军火市场同行，KGB，各路情报人员的调查、干扰与暗杀下，那名军火商干脆地一把火焚了住宅，饮弹自尽，而那枚热核却就此消失，不知所踪。据优吉欧上司得到的消息，军火商手下有一名代理人，也是他的私生子，在他饮弹后不知所踪。而此人身上，很可能就藏有热核的下落。  
优吉欧近调查了近半个月，终于得知这名代理人不知借了什么路子，流窜到了日本东京，并且有很大可能加入了桐谷和人手下的黑帮组织。  
所以他在两个月前来到日本，并在东京大学以海外交换生的身份安顿下来。  
然后，就在他试图接近他之前，他就已经巧合地遇上了这个男人。  
更巧合的是，这个男人和他的关系，几乎可以用可笑又可叹的一见钟情来形容。偏偏，他们从不是能够一见钟情的关系。  
而这，便是一切的开端。

 

*  
那天早晨，优吉欧在桐谷和人的怀抱里醒来。  
他身上还残留着昨夜欢爱的余韵，睁开眼时头顶黑色的床帐一度让他有些恍惚。  
一向自律保守、在旁人眼里向来是无欲无求苦行僧的他，居然就这么简单随意地和别人滚上了床，甚至于上床的对象他只见过四次，见面的时间加在一起恐怕连十二个小时都没有。  
更何况这个人并不是他能随意对待的对象，他还是——  
上帝。  
这太疯狂了。  
优吉欧不由得喃喃出声。  
“什么太疯狂了？”  
从背后拥着他的人不知何时已经醒来，此刻正搂着他的腰，轻轻地啃吻他的后颈。  
脖颈处酥麻湿润的感觉叫优吉欧身子一僵。清晨的男人是最禁不起撩拨的，他自然也不能免俗。优吉欧感觉下身又有站起来的趋势，被子里两条光裸的腿不由得相互蹭了蹭。  
“就是，昨天晚上我和你，呃……的事，我有些……”  
这些话对优吉欧来说实在是有些难以启齿。  
好在桐谷和人懂他。  
只是这个男人并不会说好听的话哄人，他只会半嘲半讽地揭他的痛脚。  
果不其然，黑发青年以手肘撑着床榻支起身子，半压在优吉欧身上看他的侧脸，用清晨沙哑的声线低声嗤笑：  
“这么害羞啊？不过我能感觉得到，优吉欧以前应该没和男人做过。那女人呢，有做过吗？告诉我。”  
又是这种难堪的问题。  
优吉欧侧过头想避开他若有实质的目光，却实在避无可避。  
他只好垂下眼帘，声音硬邦邦的。  
“没有。”  
桐谷和人见他似乎有些不快，便浅笑着低下头，攫住他的下巴，同他温柔缠绵地接吻。优吉欧出于恼怒不愿回应，却难免在他的吻里再度软下身子，丢盔弃甲。  
一吻下来，两个人都有些意动。  
但两人都很克制，即便他们的确很想再一起荒唐一个早晨。  
桐谷和人仍旧半压在优吉欧身上，不过他收回了搂在他腰上的手，转而抚摸他阳光般的头发。  
“我记得优吉欧是英国人吧？”  
优吉欧点点头。  
“但妈妈是法国人，我是英法混血。”  
“欸，这样啊。不过优吉欧虽然长得好看，但从浪漫开放这一面来讲，优吉欧倒真不像有法国血统的样子。”  
……这个人为什么总是拐着弯的嘲笑我是Cherry boy？他不是很了不起吗？  
优吉欧怒从心中起恶向胆边生，出其不意地用手肘怼了一下桐谷和人空门大敞的腹部。  
嘶——  
别说，还真有点儿痛。  
果然他只是看起来像个兔子。  
桐谷和人内心暗暗抽了两口气，表面却不动声色地一把按住优吉欧，挠他的痒痒。  
“等等！别，别……哈哈哈哈哈哈痒，别闹哈哈哈哈……”  
优吉欧在床上翻过来滚过去的折腾，却怎么也逃不出对方的手掌心。  
笑闹了一会儿，冷静下来的两个成年人都有些不好意思，就各自敛了表情，像什么都没发生过似的，整理好被子，安静地重新躺回床上。  
桐谷和人把优吉欧搂在怀里，一只手环着他的腰，另一只手有一下没一下地顺着他漂亮柔滑的金发。  
优吉欧也勾住他的腰，额头抵在他的胸口，隐约能感受到对方有力的心跳。  
一时之间，竟然仿佛岁月静好。  
桐谷和人就在这一片静谧中自言自语般低声道：  
“留在这儿吧，优吉欧。”  
优吉欧一怔。  
他似乎能听到胸口的皮肉下对方的心跳，正一下又一下地急促起来。  
他在紧张。  
他想我在他身边。  
优吉欧不由得有些恍惚。  
这个时候，他该说些什么？  
答应他留在这儿，还是沉默的拒绝？  
可优吉欧不得不承认，他或许并不想拒绝。相反，他正忙着欣喜于他难言的挽留，侥幸于他无言的喜爱。  
因为，他也同样喜欢这个人的怀抱，沉醉于他偶尔温柔又深情的黑色眼眸，眷恋于被他拥抱时溢满全身的温暖与缱绻。  
这个人不见得有多么优秀完美，但他的的确确为他吸引，也不由自主地为他沉沦。初见之时便有些恍惚，仿佛他们早便相识，不过是阴差阳错才让他们不得不两地相隔，直到那一天，他们终于挣扎着找回彼此，完美地拼成了一个圆。  
这听起来该是个多么美妙幸福的故事呀。  
只可惜，这个美好的故事开篇之前，却已然有了一个功利而丑陋的序曲。  
没有人会比优吉欧更清楚。  
而爱情，是绝不会在欺瞒之下开花的。  
但凡他重视这段感情，重视这个人，现在就合该理智抽身，冷酷的拒绝然后亲口告诉他：“你不该爱我也不必挽留我，因为我是个可恶的、该死的、一直在骗人的卧底，我配不上。”  
可理智下的欲望却在翻滚。  
心底有个声音悄悄地抬起头来。  
你原本想要的，不就是顺理成章地留在这个人身边吗？现在这样不是刚刚好？  
没关系的，他不会发现的。  
不要怕。  
只要你能守好秘密，就什么问题都不会有。  
至少你的感情是真挚纯粹的，一开始的欺瞒只是身不由己，不是吗？  
你那么想留在他身边。  
如果你把事实告诉他，你走了，他真的会来找你吗？  
不，他不会的。  
是你欺骗了他，他为什么还要找你？他还会很讨厌你，甚至恨你。  
所以，你该留在这儿，至少你还有机会。  
优吉欧紧紧咬着下唇，抱着桐谷和人的手一点点收紧。  
最后，他听见他声音低哑。  
“好。”  
只是在话音落下的那一瞬间，他便意识到。  
或许。  
他错了。

 

*  
就这样，优吉欧足不出户地在桐谷和人的别墅里待了十几个日头。  
桐谷和人也同样足不出户地在别墅里待了十几个日头。  
优吉欧是个来自国外的无业人士，桐谷和人是个无事清闲的甩手掌柜，因而，他们有大把的时间可以奢侈地为彼此挥霍。  
日日相对，夜夜笙歌。  
他们每天早上一同醒来，一同在空旷的客厅里吃早餐，偶尔为今天的早餐是和式还是西式而争论。上午他们会在明亮的书房看书，偶尔遇到优吉欧看不懂的单词，就由桐谷和人耐心地教给他。  
到了下午，他们会在庭院那颗盛放的樱花树下晒太阳——优吉欧刚来的那天，恰巧是它悄然绽放的第一天。  
晚上，他们偶尔会窝在多媒体室里看电影，偶尔会坐在客厅里，各自做些什么打发时间，然后在夜深人静时，一起回到卧室做爱。  
他们几乎每晚都会腻在一起，唇舌磨蹭，肢体交缠，然后自然而然地做爱。他们并不像情热的毛头小子那般贪多，却十分享受每一寸肌肤相亲的触感，因而在性爱中极尽温柔之能事，将每一个动作都揉开了碾碎了，近乎细致而奢靡地享受性爱的感觉。  
优吉欧偶尔会有种错觉，似乎他们真的是一对再普通不过的情侣，在这幢房子里安逸地享受他们的爱情与生活。他也从未另有目的心怀鬼胎，而是真真切切地因为桐谷和人这个人，才心甘情愿地逗留在这里。  
可他又清醒地知道——  
这些都不是真的，从来都不是。  
他始终是MI6的新进探员，而桐谷和人也毫无疑问地是他的第一个任务，是他要接近潜伏的目标。  
错误的枝头从不会开出正确的花朵。  
哪怕它香气四溢、风月难敌，哪怕那是枝丫上的初芳吐蕊，哪怕……他或许爱他。  
优吉欧闭上眼。  
这一切发展到现在，每一步都是他的选择。  
是他自作聪明。  
他的错。  
如果有一天，桐谷和人知道了他究竟为何而来，他会做些什么？是直截了当地将他囚禁起来，日日折磨？还是怒不可遏打他一顿，然后把他赶出去？还是厌极了他，下定决心，此生和他再不相见？  
优吉欧轻轻捂住胸口，那里正绵密地泛着痛楚。  
那他该怎么办。

 

*  
优吉欧在桐谷和人别墅里的第二十天，同样开了二十天的樱花即将迎来死亡。  
那天，他和桐人像往常一样，坐在巨大的樱花树下晒太阳。飘摇的花瓣雪一般落下来，靡艳而凄惨地堆砌在两人脚边。  
“春天要结束了。”  
优吉欧喃喃道。  
“是啊，这种樱花叫染井吉野樱，只开在春天。如果它落了，就意味着夏天快到了。”  
桐谷和人说着，伸长手臂，一片花瓣便悠扬地落在他的掌心。  
优吉欧也学着他的样子，伸出手，接住一朵。  
这一朵落樱似乎尚未开好，花瓣还隐隐透着红色。  
犹未盛放，却已夭折。  
他把那朵樱花虚虚拢在手心，不知为何有些感慨。  
恰在此时，一个高大的棕发男人在几个黑衣人的带领下走进庭院，径直来到樱花树下。  
优吉欧漫不经心地看了一眼，然后猝不及防的僵在原地。  
居然是他！  
他瞬间握紧了双拳，随后才反应过来，逼迫自己一点一点地放松力道，让自己尽量姿态自然地靠在摇椅里。  
桐谷和人则冷漠地看着那个人，那人也毫不示弱地直视着他。  
许久，桐谷和人才可有可无地点了点头，叫几个黑衣人把他带了下去。  
庭院又只剩他们两个。  
樱花好似落不完般，一片又一片，一朵又一朵地从枝头砸下来。  
优吉欧咬着嘴唇呆愣半晌，猛然醒过神来，侧过头去，便见旁边的黑发青年直直地盯着他。  
他不禁心里一慌。  
“怎么了？你认识那个人？”  
桐谷和人偏过头去，状似不经意地问。  
优吉欧则大脑一片空白。  
他听见他说。  
“啊，我只是看他似乎也是外国人……”  
对方轻轻地“哦”了一声。  
良久无话。  
优吉欧再度转过头去，明明离得那般近，却始终看不清桐谷和人的表情。  
他一瞬间唇色苍白。  
他突然想起桐谷和人偶尔极度冷漠的表情，和流露出的复杂难辨的眼神。他也突然想起他时而阴阳怪气的腔调，还有他似爱似怨的话语。  
原来是这样……  
原来……是这样啊。  
原来真正没能看透的，一直是他啊。  
而他，大概刚刚失去了最后一次，他施舍给他的机会。  
优吉欧的双手脱力般松开，被捏碎的樱花缓缓从他掌心滑落。  
啊。  
春天果然太短暂了——  
不过一个樱花的花期，就结束了。

 

*  
深夜，两人无言地回到卧室，在宽大的床上各据一头。  
桐谷和人背对着优吉欧，侧身躺下。  
优吉欧缩在床边，看着过于遥远的他的背影。  
这张大床或许太宽了。  
隔着银河一样。  
他一点一点蹭过去，对面的人应当有所察觉，却出乎意料地纹丝不动。最后优吉欧挨上他的后背，将额头抵在他的背心，手也轻轻环上他的腰。  
桐谷和人仍然毫无动作。  
但优吉欧知道，他醒着。  
优吉欧其实也不知道自己想做什么，或者说，他还能做什么。因为他知道，无论他做什么，都已经无法再挽回了。  
或许……他可以邀请他？  
如果这是他们之间的最后一个晚上，不，这的确是了。  
那至少，至少……  
优吉欧将手向下移了移，细长的手指轻轻搭上桐谷和人的睡裤边缘。  
如果仔细感受的话，那只手还在微微颤抖。  
“你想做什么？”  
桐谷和人喑哑的嗓音传来。  
优吉欧听着那连一丝感情都欠奉的声线，反而奇迹般地镇定了下来。即便他的声音仍然低哑的只有桐谷和人能够听清。  
“做吗。”  
呵，才不到一个月，他就能把做爱这个词儿说的这么顺溜了，这大概也是做特工的好处？  
只可惜，这世上恐怕没有比他再不合格的特工了。  
优吉欧苦中作乐地胡思乱想着，桐谷和人却仍旧雕塑一般，侧卧在床上，没听到一样不闻不问。直到优吉欧搭在他腰上的手动了动，似乎要收回去，他才活过来一般，按住他的手，坐起身来，却仍是背对着他。  
许久，优吉欧才听见他问。  
“想做？”  
他的声音古井无波，无喜无悲，优吉欧有些摸不准他的意思，只同样坐起来，用手拉住他的衣角，无声地诉说着他内心的祈求。  
桐谷和人转过身来，他的神情压抑，还有些奇异的冷淡，里面混杂着似笑非笑的嘲讽，还有深埋在眼底的怨与恨，与悲哀。  
优吉欧几乎是慌乱地别开了视线。  
他怎么敢看呢？  
他怎么对得起……  
优吉欧迷茫地盯着床单，似乎听见桐谷和人说。  
行啊，做吧。  
可我现在没兴致，你用嘴帮我吧。  
优吉欧一愣。  
这是什么意思……？  
他抬起头，看见桐谷和人仍然是那副表情，怨恨重了几分，似乎又多了些难以言说的快意。  
所以，应该是他理解的那个意思吧?  
他或许想以此折辱自己。  
但这次他错了。这种事对他来说，如今也没那么难以接受。  
也不是单纯的愧疚所致，或许……他只是比他想象中的还要喜欢他。  
最后一次了，有个特别的经验也不错啊。  
优吉欧仍旧垂着头，手指灵巧地解开桐人睡裤的带子，拉下他纯黑色的内裤，露出微微有些勃起的地方。  
骗人，还说自己没兴致。  
只是在优吉欧的鼻尖就快触碰到那物时，桐谷和人几乎是粗暴地一把掀开他，翻个身把优吉欧压在身下。  
他咬着牙，眼眶通红，神情也有些狰狞，深藏多时的感情岩浆般翻滚了上来，融化地表。他似乎很想痛快地大声吼出来，最后却似乎顾忌着什么，只是哑着嗓子，把所有的愤怒压抑在喉间，用极低的音量安静地吼他。  
“你现在这是做什么样子，既然你这么听话，那我叫你做什么你都肯吗，优吉欧！”  
优吉欧一下子愣住，也无措地跟着红了眼眶。  
他好像快哭了。  
他那么强大的一个人，黑帮组织的头儿，如今眼眶发红，正愤怒又委屈地看着他。  
这么好的人，却被他弄哭了。  
这都是我的错呀。  
优吉欧却只能看着对方，嘴唇张张合合，想说些什么，却一个字都没能出口。  
他没有办法做出任何承诺。  
他什么都给不了。  
他什么都……给不了。  
他最后只能面无表情地、沉默地看着愤怒又失望的黑发青年。  
看在黑发青年的眼里，这无疑是拒绝。  
他拒绝了。  
他终于不愿意再演了。  
他终于演够了！  
桐谷和人的怒火几乎要冲破胸腔。他简直想掐死身下这个只是看起来无辜可怜、娇软可爱，实际却无情无义的骗子，但他最终只是抓起枕边的润滑剂，把它狠狠地摔在地上。  
我明知道他假心假意！  
我明明知道！  
可为什么！  
为什么我还是傻瓜一样陷进去……  
他大口地喘着气，胸口急促地起伏着，眼里布满血丝。最后他艰难地克制住自己，扔下一句“不做了”，就要翻身下床。  
却被优吉欧抓住衣角。  
优吉欧知道，不会再有明天了。  
所以，至少最后一天，让他最后一次放纵吧。  
“别走……”  
桐谷和人猛地转过头来。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“你他妈的，别指望我会顾忌你疼不疼难不难受！”  
优吉欧轻轻扬起嘴角，声音也轻飘飘的。  
“没关系。”  
“都……交给你了。”  
“和人。”  
一句简简单单的和人，却几乎要将桐谷和人好不容易建立起来的心防悉数打碎。  
混蛋！骗子！  
他看着那么天真，却天生是个会玩弄人心的骗子！  
桐谷和人恨恨地对着那粉色的嘴唇咬下去，直到见了血。优吉欧却毫无反应，只敞开身体，任他在他身上肆虐。  
因为这都是他种下的恶果。  
可桐谷和人终归只是说的好听。即便他嘴上愤怒地恨不得杀了优吉欧，却仍是一步一步地做好扩张与润滑，顶多进去之后一阵狂顶，顶得优吉欧几乎要背过气去。  
他着实记不清两人究竟做了多少次，但他还隐约记得他们换了好几个姿势，他被体内那根玉杵顶到不自主地啜泣，后来他骑在桐谷和人的身上，最后的解放到来时他几乎要晕过去。但他也还记得桐谷和人一直红着的眼眶，记得他无数次似乎想要推开却仍紧紧搂住他的样子。  
“对不起……”  
高潮时，他几乎是无意识地喃喃着，然后软倒在对方身上。

其实，他又有什么资格说对不起呢。

*  
优吉欧醒来时，桐谷和人并没在屋子里。  
只他一个人躺在空荡荡的大床上，伴着屋内浓烈的欢爱后的味道。  
或许，这就是结束了吧……  
优吉欧想勾起唇角笑一笑，却只能露出一个似笑似哭的表情。  
他在床上呆坐了一会儿，最后仔细地打量了一番这间屋子，似乎要把这里的一切都刻在脑海里，这才慢吞吞地穿上衣服，扶着腰，缓缓开门下楼。  
本以为此生不会再见的人此时却站在客厅中央，脚边躺着一个生死不知的男人。  
是那名代理人。  
优吉欧有些发蒙，他慢慢走过来，站在桐谷和人面前。  
“你来到日本，费尽心机地想要接触我，为的不就是他吗？”  
桐谷和人眉眼冷淡，用脚尖踢了踢躺在地上的男人。  
连一个看他的眼神都如此吝惜。  
“带着他，离开这儿。”  
“滚。”  
他说完，转身便要离开。  
优吉欧指尖颤抖着，他想拉住那个背影。  
可他有什么资格！  
他还想哭。  
可他连哭的资格都没有。  
他就那么站在那儿，没有看桐谷和人，也没有看他唾手可得的任务目标。  
他终于明白，什么任务，什么身份，这世界上，没有什么能比得过一个桐谷和人。  
可他已经被他推走了。  
最终，他成功地勾起了嘴角，那笑容里是他衰败的心。  
“桐谷先生，我该拿什么赔你……”  
桐谷和人一直没走，背对着他站在楼梯上。  
等到优吉欧以为他再也等不到答案时，他听见他的声音遥遥传来。  
“优吉欧，你还记得吗，我曾问过你，问你是不是喜欢我。那时你是怎么回答的。”  
优吉欧闻言有些颤抖，他用力握住手腕，直到白皙的皮肤上泛起红痕。  
“我说……喜欢。”  
“我又问你，是真心话吗。你又是怎么回答的。”  
“那是真心话……”  
桐谷和人安静地转过身来，一步一步走到优吉欧身边。  
优吉欧这才看到，他一双黑色的眼瞳发红，眼底尽是血丝。  
他鼻子一酸，不受控制地抓住桐谷和人的衣角。  
桐谷和人没有打开他的手，只是低声地，一字一句地道。  
“那我最后再问你一次。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
优吉欧咬着嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，他胡乱地点头。  
“喜欢的……喜欢的。”  
“是真心话吗？”  
他攥住桐谷和人衣角的指节用力到发白，努力让自己的声音不要颤抖。  
“是的，是我的真心话。”  
黑发青年深深地吸了一口气。  
“这是我给你的最后一次机会，优吉欧。如果你选择了我，就别再想着离开。”  
优吉欧再也忍不住，他上前一步，用力地环住对方的腰，将额头抵在熟悉又眷恋的肩窝。  
“不是，不是我选择了你，是你选择了我……”  
是你接纳我，信任我，爱重我。  
是你太过伟大。  
而我却卑鄙地逼着你，为我一退再退。  
“是我对不起你，和人……”  
桐谷和人把手放到他的头顶，和他额头抵着额头。  
一片水雾迷蒙里，黑发青年似乎笑了。  
“是我赢了，优吉欧。别再走了。把你的一生都赔给我，向我赎罪吧。”  
优吉欧的眼泪终于落了下来。

上帝，虽然过程有些快，但我终于找到了那块和我相配的拼图。  
他可能没那么好，但刚刚好，最适合我。  
幸运的是，我似乎也刚刚好，最适合他。

万家灯火里，唯爱长明。


End file.
